You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by LeviosaLove
Summary: I- Vincent Adler made Neal Caffrey who he is. He taught him to be great, to have no weaknesses, and never, ever to love. "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring. II- Kate knew him far too well. And she didn't even know his name. 'They'll only ever tell you the bad things I've done. Even if they words they say aren't true, they've won.' "Stars and Boulevards" by Augustana
1. Chapter 1

**_You're Gonna Go Far, Kid_**

_I don't own any of the characters, franchises, songs, or concepts you may recognize. The italic text is a direct quote from the song "You're gonna go far kid" by The Offspring with a word replaced for decency's sake. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

"You're gonna go far, kid."

Vincent Adler.

The man who made Neal Caffrey who he is today.

Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? Is he ashamed or proud?

But it doesn't matter, because he created something, someone.

We all are creating others, through our words, our actions- and our lies. Whether we know it or not.

But Vincent Adler knew it, and he savored it.

The con man's world is one of fleeting pleasures and infuriating smiles, of enmity and comradeship, of gloating and spoils, and at the end of the day you either got what you came for, or you didn't.

And if you didn't you were probably dead.

Neal was always a con at heart. Adler didn't make him that.

The world made him that, he made himself that. It was prewired in his brain to be deceitful, never to tell the whole truth, never holding on too tightly to anywhere or anyone.

Or so he thought.

Then his world came crashing down, and he rebuilt it again with lies that were somehow closer to what was real than any of the truths he'd ever told.

And he found that not everyone lived that way, constantly on their guard, constantly ready to give up everything in the hope of that next big catch, that one final blaze of glory.

And it was always the final one, there was never supposed to be a next time. But there always was.

Neal was always a con at heart. Adler didn't make him that.

Adler made him great, in the most terrible ways. He taught him to harden his heart, to never, ever trust, never love, and always remember that human nature will always prevail, that greed reigns supreme, and you might as well embrace it.

He taught him revenge instead of justice, wariness instead of trust, and ulterior motives in place of genuine partnership.

He taught him how to be _great_.

He taught him how to never get caught.

But Neal couldn't live like that.

So he learned, but he never accepted.

But damn, did he learn how to lie.

_'Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet'_

Charisma, lies and the ability to inspire such complete and utter hatred in so few words, was his. He could make them twitch, make them swoon, make them dance, and most of all make them pay.

_'Now dance, lawman, dance, man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew, it was really only you'_

He made sure his name was synonymous with the greatest crimes of the century.

But they never could prove it.

But after all, they got Al Capone on tax evasion.

And they got Neal Caffrey on bond forgery.

_'And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid'_

Cons are ruthless. Brutal.

Once you've fulfilled your obligation, failed in your task, gotten in the way…

A silencer and a pistol would be your only tombstone.

Caffrey would do anything to get what he wanted.

But.

But he never killed, not once. It was his greatest strength, it was his only weakness, but Neal Caffrey never could take a life.

But, boy oh boy, he could make a life hell.

_'With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives'_

A thousand lies, a thousand aliases, a thousand cities.

Danny Brooks, Benjamin Cooper, William Grey, Victor Moreau, Nicholas Monroe.

Nick Halden.

But they all burned, in more ways than one.

As soon as he reinvented himself, the FBI burned him, and so Nick Halden disintegrated, Victor Moreau disappeared, Benjamin Cooper faded away, and they turned to ashes, settling on top of the ashes from all the bridges he'd burned.

Neal's mind, his soul was a pile of ashes, but he was a burning flame who refused to be doused. Oxygen feeds the fire, and the heady rush of a con was like kerosene on white ash.

A short, bright flame, and then ashes.

Ever the settling of the ashes, fading to embers, yet smoldering behind his eyes.

And now, only now, are the burns beginning to heal.

_'And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid'_

Neal Caffrey straightened his tie, and stepped out into the sunshine, linking his arm with that of the red-headed, laughing woman at his side.

'What's with the hat?'

'Oh, that's just my humble assault on the commonplace.'

Neal put his hat back on his head, and wished for a moment, that Vincent Adler could see him now.

_~end~_

* * *

_A/N: Hello! This was a song-fic kind of thing best enjoyed while listening to You're Gonna go Far Kid by The Offspring. I always thought this song was perfect for Neal, so... here you have it. _

_I know there's bound to be mistakes, but I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you think. _

_I love White Collar, and was surprised to find there's not more fanfics for such an AMAZING show. Thanks for reading!_

_Love, Leviosa_


	2. Chapter 2

**_All the Stars and Boulevards_**

_ This piece is best enjoyed while listening to Stars and Boulevards by Augustana._

_I don't own any of the characters, franchises, songs, or concepts you may recognize. The italic text is a direct quote from the song "Stars and Boulevards" by Augustana. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

"Wait. Wait, don't go, I will be everything I never was, an honest man, I will change. I promise you."

But he never said it. Because Neal Caffrey knew that none of his promises ever came true.

Better to leave it unsaid, better to never have to face her when everything fell down.

And so she left, and not a day passed when Neal didn't wish he had been able, been willing to lie.

To her, to himself, about who he was, about who he never would be.

And still the white horse haunted his dreams.

She never ever wanted that, but he did.

He wanted to be the white knight, sweeping her away.

But Neal Caffrey was no hero.

He was a thief and a liar, and yet…

He did somehow manage to save the day.

But not this time.

_Wait dear, a white horse is walking down my street here,_

_Your words are creeping at my feet_

_I fear, sunrise will come too soon and you'll disappear_

_Into the haze of this city and go south..."_

The sunrise ended their night, and Kate was gone.

She was always too good, too good to leave a direction, too good to say goodbye.

And as Neal sat with his head in his hands, his last bitter thought was that he'd taught her well.

She knew him far too well.

And she didn't even know his _name._

And now, Nick, who was as closest to the real Neal as he'd ever gotten, was going to disappear.

And a con-man would take his place.

And no matter what anyone said after that, the game was through.

He wasn't the person Kate thought she knew.

_Look out, they're coming after us with big guns,_

_They're only gonna tell you all the bad things I've done_

_Even if they words they say aren't true they've won,_

_Now I'm left here dying in the sun_

Filing with regret turned Neal hard, harder than he wanted to be.

In case, just in case they ever met again, Neal wanted to show her he hadn't changed, that he was still the man she…

The man she didn't know.

But loved.

Loved?

Did they ever love, could they truly?

Or was it always tainted, false in its very nature?

No, Neal refused to believe that.

But he always was bad at lying to himself.

_Oh...seems like I'm always on my own,_

_Seems like I'm never coming home_

_Seems like I'm always on my own..._

_All the stars and boulevards aren't close enough for you..._

Never ever coming home, because home was with her.

On his own, because he didn't want to hurt anyone.

And the promises of riches and fame he was trying to fulfill weren't even what she wanted.

All she ever wanted was a home- and an exciting life.

And now all was lost. Because Neal was numb, and that's one thing he'd swore he would never become.

And then they found her, and he knew.

He knew it was a trap, he knew that.

Love didn't make him stupid.

But more than he knew it was a trap, he knew it was worth it.

He needed to see her again.

_Oh...seems like I'm always on my own,_

_Seems like I'm never coming home_

_Seems like I'm always on my own..._

_All the stars and boulevards ain't close enough for you..._

He wanted one last glimpse of home, before he fell.

Fell from the sky, shining all the way, and everyone would know that Neal Caffrey lied about a lot of things.

But he never could lie about love.

And how he wanted to hear her voice, even if it screamed at him to get out.

It would still be the same voice that told him she loved him in the morning as they watched the sun rise over the boulevards of Paris, one last falling star in the sky.

Now he was the one falling.

Neal had always had a keen sense of irony.

_One last phone call from you, it wouldn't hurt much,_

_Just like to hear your voice and pretend to touch,_

_Any inch of you that hasn't said it all or read it all or sung_

_My life away_

_~end~_

* * *

A/N

_Hello again! I know it was supposed to be a one-time thing, but I keep finding songs that match Neal and White Collar so well,... suppose I keep this going for a few more chapters? ;p _

_Thanks to reviewer JosieStyle; this one's for you._

_ Augustana is a seriously underrated, AMAZING band, and this song just immediately made me think of Neal and Kate._

_I know there's bound to be mistakes, but I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you think._

_Love, Leviosa_


End file.
